


Heaven is with you

by GlassPufferfish



Series: Train fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassPufferfish/pseuds/GlassPufferfish
Summary: Harry is an Angel, Draco is a Demon. They like each other but not everyone is fond of the idea.





	Heaven is with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the train and my mobile data ran out so here you go. The idea made me cry but the execution might be a bit meh.

"Scared, Potter?"  
Harry glared at the figure who appeared in front of him. Black horns starkly contrasting his appearance, Harry wondered if Draco would be mistaken for an Angel without them. "Hardly, in fact I'm used to heights." With this he pointedly fluttered his wings.  
Draco smirked, eyes catching on to the movement of the pale white wings. They suited the Angel, dark black feathers brushing the floor and woven throughout. His heart ached as he looked at the Angels ethereal beauty, wondering if he could ever be close.  
"Whose soul are you meant to corrupt today?" From anyone else the question would have been rude, an interrogation, but a friendliness had struck up between the pair after the Angel had nearly killed the Demon.  
"Just some humans, all fairly easy. Maybe your soul later, say at seven?" Harry froze looking at the Demon who stood frozen, as though he hadn't meant to ask the question. He flushed, the banter and casual flirting reaching this point wasn't something he'd meant for. But looking at the bright red Draco he answered without thinking.  
"Or I could purify you at six?" Draco glanced up, confused briefly before his heart began to race. As much as he'd love to corrupt the Angel, he positively _adored_ the idea of being 'purified'.  
"Six o'clock here. You better not be late, Potter. I'm going to dress to impress." He winked at the blushing Angel before jumping off the building and descending, down, down, down into the depths of hell.

Harry was frantically combing his wings, straightening them in a way that he knew would draw attention to the black feathers the Demon seemed to finds his attention on. He recalled Draco, face flushed, and grinned.  
"Harry, getting ready for a date?" He turned, finding himself faced with the arch-angel Dumbledore, about to protest before the oldest Angel waved his hand dismissively. "I just came to tell you I wish you the best. The boy Demon has some goodness in him and it's good you can see it. I just wanted to tell you there is further news of hells uprising. Voldemort is collecting strong forces and we think he's planning to take heaven over."  
Harry gulped audibly, "Thanks Dumbledore, but couldn't you have told me this at a later date. I'm nervous enough as is here."  
The other Angel chuckled before bidding him a quick farewell and floating off to wherever he usually went. Harry sat for a moment before turning his attention back to preening his wings.

Draco sat in front of the mirror, shining his horns till the light reflected from then before styling his hair to hide them. He hated their darkness, but the way Harry looked at them made him want to take some pride in their appearance.  
His door slammed open and he was about to complain to his Father before he realised who'd stormed into his room. Standing towering above him was Voldemort, the strongest demon in hell despite his lack of horns. Draco's gaze was briefly drawn to the impressive pitch black wings before turning his full attention to the glare of the older Demon. "My Lord?"  
"Conspiring with an Angel, traitor?" He flinched, realising what was about to happen.  
"No, my Lord!"  
"Silence!" His mouth fell shut when the Demon didn't continue for an uncomfortably long time. Just as he was beginning to sweat nervously a great pain hit his head, unbearable as he fell to the ground. He screamed, reaching up to his forehead where he was met by his hair. And only his hair.  
Voldemort held the two small horns in his hand, staring blankly down at the now powerless Demon. "Creatures like us must stay in hell. But you? You'll rot here." He left, leaving only a sobbing Draco behind.

Harry stared over the edge of the roof, waiting for the Demon to appear. Draco, with his smirks and barbed compliments. He barely noticed the hour reach midnight until the rain began to fall.

Draco lay on his bed, unable to move and frozen with sorrow. The last of his magic had seeped away seconds after he'd lost his horns and as he closed his eyes one name was key in his mind.


End file.
